


Olimpiadas de YOI

by ElSalchichonDeViktor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSalchichonDeViktor/pseuds/ElSalchichonDeViktor
Summary: Bienvenido al Concurso Olimpidas de Yoi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

𝐎𝐥𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝐘𝐨𝐈

¡Bienvenidos sean todos a las primeras Olimpiadas de fics Yuri on ice!  
Queremos empezar este 2020 con una celebración, Yuri on ice cumple 4 años desde su emisión y el fandom debe estar más unido que nunca, por lo que les traemos un concurso de fics un tanto diferente.  
Con el objetivo de incentivar otras plataformas y de unir el fandom luego del “desastre de Wattpad”, quisimos traerles estos premios a modo de actividad para animar un poco las cosas, premiaremos tanto a los fickers como a los lectores, así que esperamos que se animen a participar.  
Aquí no importa si eres un nuevo escritor con una historia o un veterano con treinta. Mientras tengas las ganas de participar, eres bienvenido.  
A continuación, se presentarán las bases y requisitos de nuestras primera olimpiadas.

Bases y requisitos primeras Olimpiadas de YoI.

1.- Cualquier persona puede participar, siempre y cuando cumpla con los siguientes requisitos:

2.-La historia debe ser de Yuri on ice. Se admiten crossovers, siempre y cuando la mayor cantidad de contenido sea sobre YoI.

3.-La obra debe pertenecer al autor. Por tanto solo los autores pueden postular sus fics, no lectores.

4.-La historia debe estar idealmente en emisión y fuera de hiatus. En caso de que esté terminada, se espera que sea relativamente nueva. Este requisito en sí, no es excluyente.

5.-La historia debe tener al menos tres capítulos para participar. En caso de ser un OS o un TS, debe estar terminada (estos últimos solo pueden postular a la categorías OS/TS)

6.-La historia debe estar en Ao3, Fanfiction.net, AmorYaoi o en el blog de alianza de YoI. No se admitirán historias que estén en Wattpad.

7.-La historia debe postularse a una sola categoría, se pueden postular más de una historia mientras no se repitan.

8.-Se exige respeto y tolerancia con el resto de los participantes. Cualquier insulto o agravio significará la eliminación automática del concurso.

9.-Se prohíben los contenidos de pedofilia (shota), violencia o violaciones romantizadas. No habrá consenso al respecto.

10.-Se deberá dejar kudos en la cuenta de Ao3 organizadora y ponerla en sus marcadores. Esto para tener más visibilidad y para ordenar los participantes. De la misma forma se debe seguir la página de facebook. Además, las obras inscritas deben tener el hashtag: #OlimpiadasYoI2020

11-Para postular, se llenará el formulario que se compartirá por este medio y por el perfil "ElSalchichonDeViktor" en AO3

La bases podrán extenderse o modificarse de ser necesario. Todo será con previo aviso.

Categorías:  
\- Romance:  
\- Drama/Angst  
\- Erótica   
\- Terror  
\- Sobrenatural / Ciencia ficción / Fantasia  
\- Omegaverse  
\- Canon / canon divergente  
\- OS / TS  
\- Drabble o viñeta

-Comedia

𝐋𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐜𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐚́𝐧 𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐫 𝐝𝐞𝐥 𝟐𝟒 𝐝𝐞 𝐄𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐨, 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐬 𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐚 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐛𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐞.

𝐏𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐨𝐬:

𝐏𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐫: Se le dará un diploma, una entrevista que publicaremos en el grupo junto con promocionar su fic, kudos y comentarios, portada con separador y un drabble o viñeta de regalo.  
𝐒𝐞𝐠𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐨 𝐥𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐫:: Diploma, kudos y comentarios, además de promocionar su historia en la página.  
𝐓𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐫: Diploma y promoción de la historia en la página.

𝐌𝐞𝐣𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐨𝐫: se le dará un OS el cual será escrito por el juez que prefiera. La temática puede ser cual sea, siempre y cuando no rompa las normas previamente establecidas en los requisitos.  
𝐌𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐨́𝐧 𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐚: Diploma. Este en definitiva es el favorito del juez.


	2. Inscripciones

Y comienzan oficialmente las inscripciones para el concurso!  
Recuerden que solo pueden postular los mismos autores, no puedes postular un fic si eres lector. Y no se admiten links de wattpad. Cualquier otra duda sera respondida e comentario

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2Ef6jgWTdwzTPfYM3uXDenu5TRmzKuTqiXDXdX3f_wzLsPQ/viewform?usp=sf_link&fbclid=IwAR0D0afo-6zW0Y98Ewr4Rt-_jzwNDzBZM3ctYctiXsE9g5S9o_ioMgSUSAU


End file.
